Anata ga shiharaimasu
by UshicornioCozmico
Summary: Porque lo que empieza como una broma puede acabar en una dolora ruptura sin reparación... (Regalo para Aranxa)


**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje es mío, todo es de Kishi-kun. ¿Ya vieron el ending de hoy? Casi me muero de la emoción *-* Ese toque del ADN que da como resultado a la bella Sarada me ha matado de la emoción. ¡Es obvio que Sasuke no puede tomarle la mano porque no tiene! JAJAJAJAJAJA Xd SE LA PIERROT MAMILARON.

* * *

 **No al plagio**

* * *

Lo pagarás

* * *

 _ **Mes SasusaKu día once**_

* * *

—¿Quién se metió a mi recámara y sacó mis bragas de su lugar, bola de pervertidos?

Salí sulfúrica de mi habitación directo a la sala donde sabía que se encontraban esos tres tontos. No podía creer que se siguieran metiendo con mis cosas después de vivir tanto tiempo juntos. Estaba cansada de que siempre encontrara algo fuera de su lugar, ¡caramba! Les limpiaba la casa, les hacía de comer, ¿y así me pagaban?

—¡Estoy harta de ustedes! —grité al llegar junto a ellos.

Me veían con una sonrisa de inocencia que ni sus abuelas le creerían; lo esperaba de Kakashi que es el segundo hombre más pervertido de Konoha, lo esperaba de Naruto que era el sucesor de Kakashi… pero ¿de Sasuke? De ese no esperaba que participara en las tretas de los otros dos.

—Pero Sakura-chan, no hemos entrado a tu cuarto. ¿No recuerdas que lo pones bajo llave? —Me creen estúpida, pero se acabó.

—¿Y tú piensas que no sé que vivo con tres hombres calificados para derrotar a dioses? ¿Qué están habilitados para misiones súper secretas donde la discreción es lo primordial? ¡¿ME QUIEREN VER LA CARA DE IDIOTA?! ¡NO!

—Será mejor que te calmes, Sakura. —Trató de traer paz en peligris—. Nosotros no fuimos y hablo en serio.

Pero estaba cegada por el coraje que llevaba acumulado por tanto tiempo e hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente: di un grito de exasperación y regresé sobre mis pasos hecha una furia. El llagar a mi cuarto, empecé a sacar mis cosas de los cajones y del clóset para meterlos en las maletas.

Sentí unos pasos en el pasillo que decidí ignorar para seguir con mi berrinche.

—¿Qué haces, Sakura-chan? —preguntó Naruto con genuina curiosidad. Se había acercado a mi altura y me veía guardar mis cosas.

—Creo que es muy obvio lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Irás de viaje? Pero no necesitas guardar todas tus cosas, ¿o sí?

Un carraspeo se dejó oír desde la puerta, los dos restantes estaban recargados en el resquicio de esta.

—Sakura no irá de viaje, Naruto.

—¿Entonces para qué…? Oh.

Se hizo un silencio profundo en donde solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y las maletas siendo cerradas. Mañana me arrepentiría de la decisión que hoy estaba tomando, pero no iba a ceder. Lo que me dolía de todo eso era que Sasuke parecía como si le encantara la idea de deshacerse de mí.

—Bien. Pienso que son lo suficientemente maduros para poder vivir sin mí, es más, creo que lo van a disfrutar. ¡Al fin lograron su cometido: quitar a la molestia de en medio! Felicidades. Lo lograron aunque les llevó bastante tiempo, me disculpo por eso.

—Pero Sakura-chan…

—Nada, Naruto. No solo se trata de que robaran mis bragas, se las pueden quedar. Se trata de que siempre tienen que violar mi privacidad, una no puede meterse con sus cosas porque sacan al macho alfa que llevan dentro y me joden la existencia. ¡Y cuando se trata de mis cosas todo lo tienen permitido! Así que lo mejor es que me vaya de esta casa, decir que no fue placer vivir con ustedes sería mentir. No obstante, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

Tomé las maletas y, con el mentón en alto, pasé en medio de Kakashi y Sasuke. Estaba haciendo de tripas corazón para no derrumbarme por la indiferencia del segundo. Dios mío, pensé que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros… Ya veía que no.

—¿Estás segura, Sakura? Podemos hablarlo y tomar cartas en el asunto, arreglarlo.

—Llevo años tratando de hablar con ustedes de mis derechos y de sus obligaciones pero nunca fue lo suficientemente importante para ustedes. Es muy tarde para eso, Kakashi.

Se quedó callado un momento, hizo el amago de contestar pero una voz grave lo interrumpió:

—Déjala, Kakashi. Mañana la tendremos rogando nuestro perdón y todo volverá a la normalidad. La molestia siendo la molestia de siempre…

Un jadeo ahogado salió de la garganta de Naruto, su cara estaba desencajada y sus ojos se abrían de la sorpresa. El único ojo de Kakashi mostraba lo ceñudo e inconforme que estaba con las palabras de Sasuke.

—Discul… —comenzó el peligris.

—No importa, Kakashi —lo interrumpí sin emoción alguna; me acerqué al Uchiha un tanto amenazante—. Que te quede muy claro algo, Sasuke-kun —dije con burla fría su nombre—. Pagarás muy caro tus palabras y terminarás por ahogarte en tu propio veneno.

Me separé de él, no me había dado cuenta de que me acerqué demasiado; nuestros alientos chocaban. Me despedí con un movimiento de cabeza de Naruto y Kakashi e ignoré al hombre que tenía enfrente.

Atravesé la puerta jurándome que haría pagar a Sasuke Uchiha el dolor que siempre se empeñaba en provocarme.

* * *

 **He aclarar que las historias que vean que terminan muy abruptas tendrán segunda parte. Pero como un fic aparte.**

 **Aranxa xD este bebé es para ti, espero que te guste. Me costó hacerlo, pero salió como quería *-***

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos! También por agregarme como autor en sus favoritos T.T los amo.**

 **inesUchiha.**


End file.
